Halloween with Hantu Lokal Indonesia
by keyoppatra
Summary: Happy Halloween Day/ Hanya menceritakan kegalauan Sasuconggg alias Sasuke si pocong yang notabene seorang jomblongeness, apabila benar-benar ada acara Halloween with Hantu Lokal Indonesia./ Full summary in side/ Warning in side/ RnR diutamakan conkrit.


_**SPOILER WARNING:**_**  
>Totally AU<strong>—Bagaimana mau nggak _totally AU_, _setting_ tempatnya aja di **Indonesia** dengan fantasi yang berlebihan.  
><strong>OoC<strong>—suer! Sebisa mungkin Mells mah buat agar se-_IC _mungkin, tapi kayaknya—perasaan Mells saja, atau?—memang jadi _OoC_.  
><strong>Bahasa tidak baku<strong>—istilah kerennya sekarang mah pake bahasa gaul**.  
>Typo<strong>_**(s)**_ dan **Miss**_**-**_**Typo(s)**—yang ini, memang rada sulit di hindari. Mohon permaklumannya~.  
>—dan mohon diingat kalau ini bergendre <strong>HumorParodi.**

_**Summary:  
><strong>_Naruto—yang _notabene_ vampir pendatang baru dari Alaska—mengusulkan pada hantu lokal Indonesia untuk mengadakan acara _halloween_. Sayang usulannya itu ditolak habis-habisan oleh Sasuconggg alias Sasuke si Pocong. Meskipun tak diunggakpan dalam rapat besar hantu lokal, tapi Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan rasa keberatannya—bonus beserta alasannya pada _reader_ FFn. Gratis tis tis tis ... kapan lagi coba? Cuma dengan modal _review_ doang sebagai balasannya. Hehehe di dunia ini mana ada yang benar-benar gratis #plok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

.

_Fanfict _ini di persembahkan oleh **aniMELIachan™.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Holloween with Hantu Lokal Indonesia © aniMELIachan

**Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Meskipun Mells mah tetep! Tetep ngarep dapet Review.**

**.**

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang bersejarah bagi dunia persetanan Indonesia. Untuk pertama kalinya seluruh hantu lokal macam Pocong, Kuntilanak, Mbah Lampir beserta Gerandong, Generwo, sampai Kalagondang—?—semua absen berkumpul di Pos Ronda milik warga. Pasalnya semua hantu lokal tersebut tidak mau ketinggalan merayakan _**halloween**_.

Ada apa gerangan? Hah! Tidak ada gerang? Adanya ikan asin. Ini bukan masalah makanan woi! Oke yang barusan itu sungguh-sungguh GAJE _reader_, jadi lupakan! Kembali _kefanfict_ kita.

Usut-punya-usut nih ternyata yang mengusulkan tentang diadakannya _halloween_ di Indonesia ini adalah ulah hantu pendatang baru dari Alaska, dia mengaku bernama Naruto Cullen dan dia—mengaku lagi—adalah saudara kembar Edward Cullen. Sayang pitnah keji yang dilontarkan Naruto terhadap keluarga Cullen ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh hantu lokal Indonesia. Tampang kayak Naruto kok ngaku-ngaku jadi keluarganya Cullen sih, keluarga pak Narto Saifudin mah cocok. Satunya **Naruto** satunya lagi **Narto**, cocok kan?

Oke! Diluar dugaan benar atau tidaknya Naruto adalah salah-satu anggota keluarga Cullen—tapi kenyataannya Naruto memang vampir seperti keluarga Cullen—menurut sumber layar tancep setempat yang kebetulan nonton film twiligt.

"Malam _halloween_ itu menakjubkan! Kita bisa penen permen loh ...," ucap Naruto masih mencoba meyakinkan. Tak lupa untuk mendramatisir argumennya, dia juga menggebrak meja dan menatap seluruh audiens satu persatu.

"Permen? Tapi biasanya aku dan Grandong Akamaru makan kemenyan," seru Mbah Lampir Kiba tak mau begitu saja terbujuk pada rayuan gombal Naruto.

"Wah, Kalo gitu mah gampang. Kita ganti aja persyaratan permen dengan kemenyan," jawab Naruto gamblang.

Semua—kecuali sesosok pocong—penghuni ruangan yang sudah dari tegang itu mangut-mangut kayak ngerti aja ama apa yang diucapan Naruto. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, saling memberi isyarat hingga akhirnya kompak berseru—"Setuju!"

"Oke! Kalo gitu, kerja Humas bisa dimulai besok. Sosialisasikan pada seluruh umat manusia seantero Indonesia. Utamakan Kampung Rambutan, Kampung Kebon Jeruk, dan err ... Kampung Duren serta sekitarnya, mengerti?" perintah Naruto yang sudah berasa jadi ketua panitia aja, selain itu—emang dikata siapa humasnya woi? Maen perintah aja! Tampa ambil pusing siapa yang menjadi humasnya, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ingat acaranya tanggal tiga puluh satu oktober! Jangan sampai gagal! Selain karena ini adalah kegiatan perdana kita, kalian jangan sampai malu-maluin hantu lokal Indonesia."

Rapat pun ditutup!

Ya, rapat ditutup dengan mekesampingkan pendapat dari seorang Sasuconggg kita. Sasuconggg atau yang diketahui pemilik nama asli Sasuke dengan julukan Pocong ini memang dari awal sudah tidak setuju dengan adanya ide ini.

Alasannya? Ada tiga. Pertama, karena Sasuke adalah seorang **jomblongeness**.

Heran?

Sebenarnya wajar sih kalau kalian heran. Karena semasa hidup Sasuke ini dikenal sebagai seorang yang tampan, kaya, pintar, memiliki banyak keakhlian, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan suka menolong—pokoknya hanya ada satu kata yang dapat mendefinisikannya yaitu _**SEMPURNA**_. _Author_ sengaja tuh _meng-cap-lock, diitalic, __diunderline__, dan tak lupa __**bold**_ agar lebih memberi kesan mendramatisir gimanaaa gituuu.

Ehem! Tapi sayang aja nasibnya mengenaskan justru setelah ia meninggal. Bukan salah Sasuke juga, salahin yang nguburin! Yang nguburin lupa ngelepas tali pocongnya. Jadilah dia seperti sekarang ini. seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang sempurna harus rela terbalut kain kafan. Bahkan rambut model emo yang melawan grafitasi—menurut Sasuke, meskipun menurut publik lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam—itu juga harus rela lepek dan tertutupi. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya! Tidak ada lagi yang yang akan mengejek Sasuke sebagai pemilik model rambut pantat ayam bukan.

Hmm ... karena hampir seluruh tubuh Sasuke tertutupi kain kafan yang hanya menampakan muka saja. Ditambah itu muka juga udah kucel akibat tanah kuburan. Yah, tanah kuburan itu telah sukses menjadi topeng penutup kegantengan Sasuke. Bayangin aja! mana ada wanita—dalam artian arwah—yang mau ama Sasuke, apalagi ampe ngejar-ngejar kayak zamannya waktu dia masih idup. Mimpi lah yaaawww ...

Alasan kedua. Alasan kedua ini masih berhubungan dengan alasan pertama yaitu setatus Sasuke yang seorang **jomblongeness** sejati. Bisa dibilang pelengkap alasan yang pertama dan semakin jelas kenapa sasuke menentang acara ini.

Biasanya nih, ajang-ajang perhelatan besar yang dilaksanakan di dunia prsetanan—terutama setan lokal—selalu dihiasi dengan para setan yang malah asyik berduaan.

Maklum biasanya sibuk nakut-nakutin dan disibukin dengan hal-hal yang berbau akhirat maupun dunia lain, jadi gak ada waktu buat pacaran. Otomatis dengan adanya acara besar macam halloween—itu yang di dengar Sasuke dari penjelasan Naruto; bahwa halloween ini acara besar yang didedikasikan untuk para hantu—akan memberikan luang yang lebih-lebih bagi pasangan hantu lokal kita untuk berduaan.

Padahal nih, Sasuke sering memutar lagu—

Kuhamil duluan  
>Sudah tiga bulan<br>Gara-gara pacaran sukanya **berduaan**

Kuhamil duluan  
>Sudah tiga bulan<br>Gara-gara pacaran suka **gelap-gelapan**

—keras-keras. Sengaja. Sengaja agar mereka itu malu. Gitu-gitu Sasuke perhatian loh, gimana kalau mereka ntar kebablasan? Terus hamil duluan. Apalagi kalau sudah tiga bulan. Bisa berabe 'kan. Yah, meskipun belum ada kasus ada hantu yang hamil diluar nikah. Jangan tanya alasannya! Kalian pasti udah ngerti kan. Tapi emang ya ... yang namanya lagi berduaan, dunia berasa milik berdua. Yang lain mah—**ngontrak**!

Walaupun lebih condong ke arah siriknya dari pada perhatiannya. Bayangkan jika anda seorang jomblo terus ngeliat orang pacaran! Berasa gigit jari bukan? Kalian mah syukur masih bisa gigit jari. Nah kalau pocong? Oke nggak usah bawa-bawa soal _tangan_ yah.

Alasan yang ketiga dan yang paling besar. Itu karena yang ngusulin adalah si Naruto.

Entahlah ... Sasuke sudah tidak suka dengan Naruto sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Silahkan lirik sebelah kanan. Eh? Jangan beneran dilakuin dong! Ini hanya untuk mencirikan kalau kita mau memulai adegang **flash back**.

**Flash Back: on**.

Waktu itu tengah malam—dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Jam dinding yang unik karena nukan berformat jam analog seperti jam dinding lainnya—jam yang berada di pos ronda sudah menunjukan tepat pukul 00:00 mungkin hanya lebih beberapa mikro detik. Bulan juga sedang dalam keadaan bulat sempurna.

Ada bayangmu ... ada bayanganmu ... ehem bukan sedang nyanyi loh, tapi bener-bener ada bayangan dibalik pohon pisang belakang semak-semak deket pos ronda.

Karena kebetulan yang ronda sedang keliling kompleks, disini lah Sasuke menjadi saksi mata adanya bayangan-bayangan aneh tersebut. Tidak! sasuke tidak takut! Masa iya hantu takut sama hantu, nggak lucu dong. Sasuke hanya sedang bernasib **sial**.

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas dimata Sasuke—menyerupai manusia dengan dua sayap besar yang membentang dibalik badannya. Jangan berharap itu malaikat! Apalagi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Sasuke sudah mati, ingat?

Mamun tiba-tiba, tepat di depan batang hidung Sasuke makhluk tersebut berubah menjadi manusia yang memiliki taring tajam. Sekonyong-konyong Sasuke kaget dan terlonjak kebelakang. Great! Mau ditaro dimana mukamu sekarang Sasuke? Kau telah sukses menunjukan ke-OoC-anmu di depan seseorang—ralat karena sepertinya bukan orang—di depan hantu pendatang baru kita.

Sedangkan pelaku pengagetan tersebut hanya bisa nyengir menampakan sebaris gigi tajamnya dengan taring besar, "Yo! Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Cullen. Aku adalah kembaran Edward Cullen. Tau kan? kalo gak tau, ndeso!"

Sasuke yang memang tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan hantu baru yang sok akrab tidak menanggapinya sama-sekali sampai—"Siapa namamu? err ...," Naruto—yang berseru barusan—memutar bola matanya melihat kesegala arah pertanda berpikir termasuk kemanakah hantu didepannya. _Apa mungkin jombi—ah tidak mungki! Makhluk di depannya ini lebih mirip Mumi, mungkin modifikasi terbaru_ pikir Naruto mencoba menerka.

"Namanya Sasuconggg!" jawab kunti tiba-tiba yang entah datang dari mana. Ah tidak begitu penting datang dari mana dan bagaimana proses kedatangannya, namanya juga hantu. "Eh? Maksudku Sasuke," ralatnya kemudian merasa salah memberikan informasi karena Sasucongg itu hanya julukan bukan nama.

"Ah! Aku mengerti," seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menjentikan jarinya—"Maksudnya Sasuconggg itu adalah **Sa**suke **Su**ka Beng**cong** 'kan."—lanjutnya ngasal diiringi tertawaan yang mulai menggema ditengah malam.

Tak ayal ucapan tidak sopan Naruto barusan sukses buat membangun perempatan di jidat Sasuke. Dengan geram Sasuke mencoba membela diri dan membangun kembali puing-puing harga diri yang tersisa, "BUKAN! Err ... Sasuconggg itu julukanku sebagai Sasuke si pocong. Lagi pula 'g' terakhir dalam Sasuconggg itu ada tiga buah."

Oke kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir mungkin memang sedikit tidak penting. Tapi ucapannya barusan itu telah suksus membuat keduanya 'Ngep!' terutama si Kunti.

**Flash Back: off.**

Kesan pertama saja sudah meninggalkan dendam kesumat yang sangat mendalam bagi Sasuke. Jangan harap setelahnya Sasuke dapat akrab dengan Naruto, jadi musuh mah mungin.

Itulah ketiga alasan Sasuke yang dapat dipaparkan pada para reader. Mengapa ia sampai menentang keras—secara batin, karena nyatanya di rapat barusan Sasuke justru gak berkata apa-apa. Dasar hemat kata-kata!—acara _Halloween with Hantu Lokal Indonesia_.

Tapi gak mungkin juga kan Sasuke tinggal diam, pasrah menerima semua ini. lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? Penasaran? Jangan penasaran deh! Karena ini hanya _fanfict one shot._

Jadi?

_**FINISH**_

~v(^ 3 ^)v~

Kyaaa! Jangan lempar Mells! Biasa otak Mells lagi error.

—dan Mells juga merasakan gaya bahasa Mells yang berubah, dikiiiiiiiiit. Mungkin efek kebentur tadi(?).

Ini fanfic pelampiasan Mells karena belum bisa baca bukunya (att)Poconggg alias Kak Arief Muhammad yang PJP (Poconggg Juga Pocong). Njiiirrr menurut desas-desus sih ntu buku kocak abis. Huwaaa! Malah jadi makin penasaran nih~

Jadi Mells gak munafic kalo Mells memang terinspirasi dari (att)poconggg ^^d

_**Oh ya! happy halloween juga yah ^^v**_

Yang mau numpang lewat. Baca doang gak apa-apa ^^'a.

Untuk yang mau menambah pahala dengan cara beramal menyumbangkan saran, kritik yang membangun dengan cara yang lembut dan manis (?). Silahkan Riview.

Ada yang suka pedes-pedes? Mells mah gak suka #Plok.

Jadi buat kritik yang pedes (_flame_) dengan 'sedih' hati Mells terima (_ _")v. Walaupun dapat membuat Mells terperusuk ke lubang yang dalam hingga akhirnya terpuruk. Boong banget! :p Mells mah orangnya gak kaya gitu kok. Terima-terima aja gak baik juga menolak rejeki (?).

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

RIVIEW

Senin, 32.10.2011/ 22:03  
>aniMELIachanTm<p> 


End file.
